


Good Idea

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fills in the gap between Rae and Finn leaving the pub together at the end of 2.07 and when Rae comes out in the toothpaste striped dressing gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So, robichaux-prefect asked me to continue the scene in the bedroom in 2x7, but I actually had more feels about the gap between Rae saying talking wasn’t a good idea and Finn waiting in his boxers, so here’s this thing.

“I don’t think talking is a good idea.” The words hung in the air, falling like an invisible cloak around Rae’s shoulders, her back still turned to him. Finn’s chest tightened. Had he misread everything, again? He flashed back to that night in the cupboard, “Maybe I don’t want to be your _friend_.” He’d replayed those words a thousand times in his head, but it wasn’t until her mum’s reception that he was confident he heard the stress on “friend.” She wanted to be something to him … 

So, he rewound the tape of his brain and pressed play again. “I don’t think  _talking_  is a good idea.” His eyebrows shot up as Rae looked back at him, over her shoulder, with a look that seemed to say, “Well, are you coming?” He inclined his head and followed her out of the pub, would have willingly followed her to the ends of the earth, on the merest whisper of a promise that they could be more than friends.

Out in the cold of a very late autumn evening, the silence between them was more obvious. The breath that could have been used for words fogging the air in front of their faces. 

They kept sneaking glances at one another, and every so often, their eyes would meet in the orange glow of the street lamps. 

Somewhere, about halfway there, Finn noticed they were headed to Rae’s house. It just hadn’t dawned on him at first that there was a destination; he would have been happy to walk around in the dark with Rae for hours, with nowhere in mind. For the split second of that realization, he felt like breaking into a sprint and dragging Rae along with him, but he consciously made his feet keep their steady pace.

When they got to her front door, Finn looked away as Rae fumbled with the key in the lock, taking as deep a breath as he could without giving his nerves away. He was still looking away when he felt her hand slip into his and tug gently on his arm to bring him inside. No amount of deep breathing could calm his nerves after that. 

Once inside, the house was very quiet and still. It felt so strange to not hear Rae’s voice banging on about something, but she seemed dedicated to the idea that words weren’t needed at the moment.

Finn waited as she scanned the dining room and kitchen, coming back with a note that she held up for Finn to read: “At hospital. Back in morning. Karim” A tension Finn hadn’t even been aware of loosened itself in his belly. And his heart surged at Rae’s grin behind the page she was holding. She wanted to be alone with him. The last wisps of doubt evaporated and he unconsciously glanced at the stairs. 

Rae put the note down on the table next to her, taking off her jacket and draping it over the back of a chair. Finn shucked his coat off in one swift move and placed it over hers. They both moved tentatively to the bottom of the stairs, not sure who should be leading. Finally, Rae moved forward to lead the expedition up to the second level. She glanced back at Finn from the third stair and held her hand out to him again. He took it and followed as closely as he could without tripping them both up.

On the landing at the top of the stairs, Finn expected to go left into Rae’s room, but she tugged his arm to follow her to the right. He gave her a confused look, but when she opened the door, it didn’t look like the same room he’d called the hospital from months ago, all pastel and sateen. Instead it was modern, with dark red walls, and as soon as he saw Rae’s cd rack on the wall, he relaxed. This was her room now.

Once inside, Finn stood waiting, another wave of nerves crashing over him. Just when he thought he had calmed down about one thing, another reason to doubt crept into his mind. It was like the tables had turned, from that night in the caravan. Finn had been so hopeful, so sure of his feelings, he hadn’t read the signs that Rae was freaking out. So, he was happy to have Rae take the lead, not only to set the pace, but to steady him and bolster him.

Rae sat on the bed, which Finn now noticed was considerably larger than the one they had squeezed into during the sexy party. He felt a momentary twinge of sadness, thinking of that bed and how he’d been able to thank the size of it for that unavoidable seam of contact between them, from their shoulders to their knees, as they lay awake, chatting. He was grateful for the smallness then, but the baser part of his brain was excited to try anything at all with Rae in as many beds as possible. So, he mirrored the smile she wore, and slid into the space next to her on the edge of the mattress, looking down at his hands, then hers, before meeting her gaze. 

Sometimes words were entirely unnecessary. Because the look in Rae’s eyes, the trembling of her breath on his lips, and the flush in her cheeks spoke volumes. He relaxed another fraction as he took a good look at her full lips before glancing up into her eyes, silently asking permission to kiss her. She didn’t nod, but leaned in quicker than Finn expected, capturing his lower lip between hers. Usually, he was the one to initiate a kiss, so this felt slightly strange, but no less wonderful. And soon the kiss deepened and it no longer matter who got there first. 

They kissed for a long time, arms slowly joining in like vines snaking around each other, then slowly tightening around each other until they had to come up for air. They both gasped for breath, so neither of them felt awkward, but when Rae chanced a glance over her shoulder at the rest of the bed, Finn pounced like an overeager puppy and swept her to a sidelong embrace across the expanse of duvet. She let out a yelp, the first sound produced by her voice since the pub, and that was quickly swallowed by his lips on hers. 

Over the next few minutes, sweaters were shed, and when Rae’s fingers brushed against the waistband of his jeans, Finn looked into her eyes, she didn’t nod, but she didn’t look away. They blinked bravely at one another as he slowly undid his belt buckle. It wasn’t to tease her, but to make sure she wanted this. He kept waiting for her hand on his, to say, “No, stop,” but it never came. And it was her fingers that undid the button and unzipped his fly. He thought she might push his jeans down, but she leaned back, her long hair hiding the straps of her singlet. Finn faltered, she was only inches away, but that felt further than Leeds at the moment. 

She still didn’t speak, just held up her forefinger to indicate she would only be a moment, and slipped out the door and into the bathroom in the hall. 

Finn felt awkward, but only slightly. His jeans were falling off his arse, so he took them off, and perched on the edge of the bed, waiting. It was longer than a minute, but a minute seemed like an hour just now, so he wasn’t the best judge of time. He’d begun to chew on his cuticle when she appeared in the door frame, an absolute vision in that stripey terrycloth robe. She slowly walked into the room, closed the door, and he rose to meet her, in more ways than one.

When they were mere inches apart, Finn couldn’t help himself, and broke the silence. “This … is much better than talking,” he said.

Rae got a cheeky look on her face and replied, “Yeah, well, when I say to be continued, I mean to be continued.” She smiled, and that moment was enough for Finn to divest himself of his shirt in one swift motion, eyes never leaving Rae’s, even when she glanced up at his arms. Finn moved forward to undo the tie of her belt, but she put her hands on his. And without her saying a word, he got it. She had to be the one to do this. He kept thinking that if he made the moves, she’d know he wanted her. Because even though he claimed to not know what she was talking about in that disabled toilet long ago and far away, he had always understood that she needed some sort of reassurance from him, and he was happy to provide it. But in this, she had to make the decision. She had to be the one to start. So, he squeezed her hand and crinkled his eyes in a smile and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long. She smiled bravely and her fingers worked the strip of terrycloth open. They both held their breath for a moment. Finn thought she might take the robe off completely on her own, but she stood there, waiting. Now was his moment to reassure her. She’d been brave, but now she needed to know he really did want this, that he desired her. So, he reached out to brush her hair behind her ear, his hand resting briefly on her shoulder before he worked the robe off of her shoulders. He glanced down briefly at her form, which was just as delicious as he knew it would be, but knew he had hours, weeks, years, to get acquainted with the rest of her. Right now, he needed to look in her eyes, and make sure she was okay. She smiled at him, and he leaned in to kiss her. They had until morning, and then, the rest of their lives. 


End file.
